


“Let me do this for you.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [44]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Evergreen offers Freed and Laxus the greatest gift of all.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Mentioned Elfman Strauss/Evergreen, Mentioned Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020, ღ Fairy Tail Next Gen ღ





	“Let me do this for you.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Laxus’ voice broke. It was rare to see him cry. Evergreen couldn’t remember the last time, actually - maybe their wedding day? - but there was an unmistakable wetness to Laxus’ complexion, and his grip on Freed’s hand seemed crushing. Evergreen winced at the mere idea of it. 

Still, Freed didn’t seem to mind; he was staring blankly ahead, rigid and silent and so unlike his usual self. 

“Of course.” Evergreen said, speaking slow. “After everything you’ve already done for Mirajane and Erza, I think it’s time that you started a family of your own.” 

Laxus seemed taken aback by that; he didn’t think much of what they had done for the two female wizards, but Evergreen knew just how much it truly meant. Freed and Laxus, alongside Gray and Natsu, had donated sperm samples in order to help Mirajane and Erza start a family together, and yet they had no chance of conceiving themselves. Seeing how helpless they had become broke Evergreen’s heart.

“We wanted to help them. They deserve to be happy..” 

Laxus had always been soft on Mirajane - they had dated briefly before finding true love with their current partners - but somehow it irritated Evergreen. How could they see the good in Erza, Mirajane, and everyone else in Fairy Tail, but not within themselves?

“You deserve to be happy as well.” She snapped, but only Laxus was listening. Freed’s mouth fell openly dumbly, and the words that tumbled out were shaken with disbelief. 

“A… baby?” Freed whispered, and Evergreen crossed her arms with a sigh. 

“You’ve wanted one for a while, haven’t you?” 

The two men went silent. 

Evergreen has seen it happen more times than her heart could bear to count: wizards being rejected by adoption agencies. Their work was too inconsistent or too dangerous, the pay too uncertain. The fact that Freed and Laxus both had a violent past was just another black mark against their name. 

“Of course we have.”

“Well then,” she uncrossed her legs, shifting her body so that she sat forward, trying to meet their disbelieving stares. “Let me do this for you.”

Freed looked at her sharply, a frowning. “What about Elfman?” 

“We’ve already spoken about it.” 

It was strange, Evergreen had only given birth to their first child a month ago, but she was certain that this was something she had to do for her friends. She felt awkward, being so frank, but that was what the situation called for; it’s what they all needed. 

“If you had one now, then they could grow up with Bear the way that we grew up together.” She was looking away, too embarrassed to see their faces, but Freed took her hand in his and that was telling enough. 

“Thank you, Ever. You have no idea what this means to us.” 

Evergreen smiled. “I’m a mother now, Freed. I think I have some idea.” 

A comfortable silence fell where they all contemplated the weight of what had been offered. It wasn’t suffocating for Evergreen though, she managed to find some warmth in it, because Laxus and Freed were her family. She would do anything for them. Laxus’ face twisted, and Evergreen frowned. 

“What about conception and stuff?” Laxus winced. Evergreen tried not to be offended. “Because I love you Ever, but not enough to-” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Laxus.” She snorted. “If I wanted to cheat on my husband I think that I could do a little better than a gay himbo.” 

“Hey!” 

Freed ignored them both. “When do you want to begin the process?” 

He was so technical with everything, Evergreen wanted to laugh. Instead she shook her head in disbelief. “This  _ process _ can begin whenever you two are ready. I was hoping to be pregnant soon before I put in all the work to get my body back in shape.” 

When Laxus had the audacity to laugh at that, Evergreen wanted to protest, but Freed held up his hand she fell silent. 

“I think that Laxus and I have some things to discuss.” He looked at his husband, both men still in a half state of disbelief, and the blond hummed his agreement. 

Evergreen smirked. “If we do this then I have one condition.” 

“Anything.” Laxus replied, quicker than he intended, judging by the red which tinted his cheeks.

“I want to be the Godmother.” 

“I would say that that was a given.”

Evergreen didn’t see anyone move, but suddenly there was a large, strong pair of arms wrapped around her, and she wondered for a moment when Laxus had gotten so tactile. She didn’t mind, but it was embarrassing, especially since Freed was sat watching, a ludicrously happy smile stretching his thin lips. 

“Stop Laxus. You’ll mess up my hair.” 

He pulled away after one more squeeze and sat back down next to Freed. They still seemed dazed and full of joy, and Evergreen was endlessly grateful that she could provide this happiness for them. Fairy Tail had saved her; the Thunder Legion was her family. And now their family was growing, one by one, and it was a beautiful thing. She thought about the future, about her son playing alongside Freed and Laxus’ own child, and Evergreen could have wept with how at peace she felt then. 

“I’ll leave you both to talk.” 

If either man noticed how her voice broke they decided not to say. Evergreen stood, smoothed out her skirt, and headed home to where her husband, son, and future were waiting for her. 


End file.
